


In Disguise

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being brought along to help the dwarves was something you cautiously agreed to. They've yet to find out that you are indeed an elf.





	In Disguise

Gandalf had seen fit to recruit you for the journey to Erebor before he even contacted the dwarves. It made sense to you as you were an elf, raised in Rivendell and working next to Lindir as Elrond’s right hand. You hadn’t really understood why he wanted an elf to accompany dwarves, especially as the quest was to retake the dwarves home from the dragon Smaug. Gandalf seemed to believe that if the dwarves succeeded, there might be consequences and the dwarves would be in need of allies.

Elrond conceded into letting you go with Gandalf and so you walked with the wizard until his meeting with Thorin. You knew of the elven prince, of his deep-seeded hatred of your kind, so you disguised yourself as a human. After all elves and humans happened to look similar all except for the ears. Thorin believed it although you felt he was suspicious. Even after meeting the other members of the company no one had suspected a thing, believing you to be of the race of man. 

Being one of the first to arrive at Bilbo Baggins home you were one of the first to question his position in the quest. Gandalf believed the company needed a thief, he also was convinced Bilbo was your thief. You thought maybe Bilbo was cautious of revealing his status of being a thief but you quickly realized he wasn’t putting on an act when he fainted after learning that Smaug still resided in the Lonely Mountain.

Yet the entire company were surprised when the Hobbit showed up with the signed contract prepared to join the quest. After being placed on a pony you began riding through the forest once more, every dwarf eager to return to their home. Riding for a few days you hadn’t any trouble, not until you heard Orcs in the middle of the night. Each member of the company was awake instantly, ready to leave the camp and find safer lodgings.

Finding a farm you set camp up once again only to overhear a conversation between Gandalf and Thorin about elves, and then Gandalf leaving the company. You weren’t sure he’d come back and now you were even less sure about revealing yourself as an elf when and if the company would be in Rivendell. Late in the day Gandalf still hadn’t returned but there was currently a bigger problem, trolls. About to be eaten, Bilbo developed a plan and thankfully Gandalf returned, hitting his staff on a rock allowing sunlight to poor out of it and the trolls to be turned to stone.

In the morning the company left camp only to find the trolls hoard. You raided it, finding elvish blades like the ones you had trained with. Selecting one you decided to take it with you on the journey. Meeting Radagast the Brown was also not a part of the journey but you were thankful it wasn’t another troll. However the relief was short-lived as a pack of Wargs was soon heard approaching. Orcs weren’t far behind.

Running far and fast you were surrounded in a field. Kili began shooting at them, killing a few and Gandalf disappeared but returned from between a crack in a rock, revealing a cave. Rushing into the cave you followed the path, it was one you recognized but kept quiet, not knowing how Thorin would react if he knew where it led. The path opened up and there in all its glory was your home. There was Rivendell. Thorin realized immediately where you were and blamed Gandalf for wanting to consort with the enemies. Walking across the bridge you looked up to find Lindir walking down the stairs.

“Mithrandir” he spoke to the company before turning to you and saying “Welcome to Rivendell, my lady”

You said nothing in response, the term my lady meant that he knew you were playing a role. He would have greeted you as a friend otherwise. According to Lindir, Elrond was not at the palace but he was returning just as you arrived. Elrond greeted Gandalf and subtlety greeted you. How you wished you could abandon your disguise.

At dinner you sat close to Lindir and Elrond, providing the details of the journey to the both of them. It felt nice to be in the company of friends again, even if you had to play the part of a human. Elrond had not been told fully about the meaning of the journey and so was curious about the elven swords and the map. Standing off to the side you carried on a conversation with Lindir.

“It is good to see you again my friend” he told you.

“And you, I have missed home greatly”

“Has Gandalf spoke more on why you are needed?”

“None. The Hobbit is supposed to be a thief helping to get to Erebor. They still are unaware of my being an elf”

“How long will you be disguised.”

“I’m not certain. They haven’t been suspicious, not even about our seeming to be familiar with each other.”

Your conversation continued quietly while Elrond translated the moon runes on the map. Had you been shown it before you were sure you could have translated them yourself. 

Later in the night you left the company of the dwarves to shed your disguise and spend time in the company of your friend. The encounters with trolls and Orcs had you fearing these could be the last conversations you’d ever have with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
